In the past and present, music creation is produced by musicians performing on traditional and contemporary musical instruments. These performances, particularly pop and rock music is at times supplemented with “loops” or “sequences”; sound tracks that extend the musical content of the performance. In sound track enhanced performance, the musicians synchronize their performance with the active sound track assuming the sound track tempo and key. The combined content of live and pre-recorded music results in the complete musical output of the performance.
For example, a performer on tour has a financial budget that supports ten musicians. The music to be performed is orchestrated for a larger group. Loops/sound tracks are created to extend and enhance the live performance supplementing the performance of the touring musicians. The collection of sound tracks created are “static” and are not intended for real time modification in tempo or tonality during the live performance. Moreover, the playback of the sound track during live performance in many cases is controlled by a sound technician(s) and not the direct responsibility of the performing musician.
The format of these sound tracks are often audio files such as .mp3, .wav or other high quality sound file. Audio sound files contain data that represent the music in terms of the properties of the sound reproduction and is not a representation of the underlying composed music. Conversely, the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) file format is a binary representation of note sequences, key signatures, time signatures, tempo settings and other metadata that comprise a complete musical composition. While the MIDI file contains information that determines the instrumentation and the duration of note values to be played by various instruments and other, it does not specify the actual sound output in terms of quality. It is simply a representation of the underlying music composition. A MIDI output device (a keyboard or audio player that supports MIDI or other device) is used to interpret the embedded MIDI messages in the file and provide the sound output referencing its sound library in accordance with the MIDI specification.
This use of sound tracks is intended to enhance and extend the performance of live musicians performing on conventional musical instruments. Since the sound tracks themselves are static or fixed, they are used for specific purposes within the performance and do not change. Sound tracks in the form of loops are not typically used or controlled by the performing musician using conventional performance instruments. Further they are not used for improvisation or spontaneous music invention. Hence, the application of this performance resource is currently limited to a supplemental or background performance role.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a sound track player that enables musicians to control, modify and synchronize the playback of sound tracks in real time during performance. The sound track player would support real time improvisation, modification of the source sound track (or sound resource) and enable individual musicians real time interactive control and management of a library of sound resource for references during performance. The result of such a sound track player would enable the role of sound resources to elevate from supplemental/background to essential and focal; assuming a dominant role in the performance.